


Can't Breathe with You (Can't Breathe without You)

by brokenpromisesandhope



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Drug Dealing, Everyone else is hella ghetto, High School AU, Homophobia, M/M, Sexual Tension, Swearing, ian is from the northside
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1900758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Ian lived with Clayton most of his life and now he's back at Southside High. <br/>Spoiler Alert: he thinks he's being punked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Breathe with You (Can't Breathe without You)

**Author's Note:**

> I am attempting to start a chaptered fic if it's worth anyone's time, if you like it comment or kudos and I'll post more. We need more Mickey corrupting Ian fics.   
> Hopefully you enjoy babies.   
> Xx  
> T

"So Ian right?" Lip mocks as he pulls Ian in for a hug. Ian hugs him back tighter, despite not having seen Lip regularly since he was five, the older boy was still his brother.   
"You doing alright?" He asks, clapping Ian on the back.   
As one of Frank and Monica's elaborate schemes they had needed to preform DNA tests on the kids, and voila Ian wasn't Frank's. His dad was one of Frank's brothers, Clayton. Frank had flipped out and the scariest point in Ian's life had been being dragged out of his bed at five years old and dropped at a strange house in the middle of the night.   
It's not as if Clayton had just been waiting for a kid to be dropped into his arms either, he was already married to a woman named Marcie and they had a seven year old daughter of their own, Andrea.   
It took Ian a long time to fit into their lives. At first Clayton was the only one who made him feel comfortable, Marcie hardly talked to him. Eventually, Andrea befriended him, after her and her friend Jamie had broken Marcie favorite vase and he took the blame. Marcie already hated him, so he didn't see much harm in taking the blame so Andrea could still be on good terms with her mom. They had gotten extremely close since then.  
As sad as it sounds with her being a grown ass woman and all, Marcie didn't really come around until Ian was nine. It was when he first called her Mom, in between throwing up fits during his first run in with the stomach flu. She'd softened a bit since then, except apparently not enough to write him into their will of who he'd be with if something like this happened. If some fucking drunk idiot slammed into their car.   
So Andrea got to stay in their nice  
neighborhood, keep her car, keep going to their school. Marcie's mother had taken in Andrea but absolutely refused Ian. So he was on his way back to the southside, a place he hadn't been in ten years. 

"Dude you're wearing a fucking sweater vest!" Lip exclaimed, lighting up a cigarette before offering it to Ian. He flinched back, at both the swearing and the cigarette. He'd never smoked a day in his life and the only person he knew who swore had been Andrea, and that was rare. 

"Um, yeah I am?"   
"You look like a pretentious prick."   
Ian didn't know what that had to do with his clothes. Andrea always told him he looked good, delicious in fact, if he was going to truly quote her.  
"Cmon, lemme show you your room. You'll have to bunk with me and Carl."   
"Does everyone share?"   
"Yepp. Me and Carl, Debbie and Liam and then Fiona."   
"Liam?"  
"Oh Right, you don't know. Liam is Frank's most recent son."  
"Jesus." Ian says as Lip kicks open the door to their room. It's about half the size of Ian's old room, and there's a single bed, bunk bed and a dresser crammed in there. 

It's not as if Ian's parents were extremely rich, it's just that the Gallaghers were very poor. Dinner was different than anything he'd previously experienced. There was no grace, or order, or talking or really any food. Ian learned quickly though, and if you didn't eat fast enough someone was gonna take your food. 

Fiona was happy to see him and she seemed pretty much how he remembered so that was refreshing. The only thing thing was that he had never been around so much cigarette smoke or swearing in his life and by the time he had finished his food, he excused himself.  
"Yeah get some sleep" Fiona shouted after him, "Tomorrow is your first day of school." 

Ian's chest tightened but he tried not to think of how much he missed his old school, his old bed, his old life.   
He hadn't put up much fight about going to stay with the Gallaghers instead of his step grandma but he had two stipulations, the old hag needed to keep paying for his phone bill and his ROTC training. He wasn't ready to give up his iPhone 5 or his dream of being a Westpoint officer just because the Gallaghers couldn't afford it. He was pretty sure there was a trust fund set up for him, but he certainly couldn't touch that at fifteen. He sent a text to Andi and gathered his stuff to shower. 

In the morning Ian woke up to Fiona screaming, and he was happy that he'd showered the previous night when he heard Debbie and Carl arguing over the bathroom. He dressed quickly, and brushed his teeth before heading downstairs. He grabbed a pop tart from Fiona and thanked her, before he noticed Lip was laughing at him.

"What?" Ian asked.   
"What the fuck are you wearing?"   
Ian looked down, he was wearing a warm maroon sweater and tight khakis he knew made his ass look good. (Andi had told him several times.)   
"I-"   
"Lip; he can wear what he wants." Fiona scolds.   
"He's gonna get fucking punched."   
"Lip!"   
Lip rolls his eyes and wipes the crumbs off his face, before standing up.   
"Wait until Mickey Milkovich sees him, he's gonna have a field day."   
"You keep him away from that little shit  
You hear me?" Fiona said firmly.  
"Um, still right here." Ian said waving his hand.   
"Yeah yeah, let's go prep school." Lip smirked, thinking the nickname was the funniest thing in the world.  
"Lip be nice!" Fiona called, pushing a paper bag into Ian's hand, "Have a good day!" 

The only place Ian had lucked out was that school had only started two months ago, and he knew he could catch up. This curriculum had to be simpler than his old school, it was the southside okay, and at his old school he had been in 11th grade math, 10th grade English and ap biology. 

Lip had ditched him as soon as they'd gotten in the building. He'd grabbed the ass of a greasy black haired girl and when she turned around Ian had to admit she was quite pretty for the southside despite her obnoxiously sized nose ring. Their mouths locked instantly and Ian turned away in favor of finding the main office. The receptionist had a monroe piercing and tragically thin greasy hair, and Ian already hated this place. She sent him back to talk with Principal Peters and Ian chewed on his lips nervously. Mr Peters was a huge black guy who looked down his nose at the younger boy.

"Another Gallagher huh? Ian?"   
"Yes sir."   
"Unlike your siblings you seem to be polite." He opens the file on his desk, "And smart." He let's out a whistle. "While I am impressed by your record, we do not offer specialized advanced classes here at Jefferson High. Now I had Maria print you off a copy of your schedule." He hands Ian a sheet of paper and Ian's jaw drops.

Homeroom - Clarkson   
Period 1- US Literature A - Kellogg   
Period 2- Geometry A- Simon   
Period 3- Grammar - Benton  
Lunch   
Period 4- World History A   
Period 5- FACS- Keller   
Period 6- Biology- Adams   
Period 7- Study Hall- Jones 

"Sir, no offense, but I've already completed biology, world history, us lit and geometry. "   
"And like I said, we do not offer advanced classes here."   
"B-but. I want to get into Westpoint. I can't waste a year, relearning things I've already learned."   
"I understand but there's nothing I can do."   
Ian feels his sinuses burn and he cannot cry in front of this man, he snatches up his schedule and backpack and leaves the office, trying to find his stupid homeroom. 

He glances at the numbers on the doors, and then the numbers on the schedule. He spins around, deciding he had no clue where he was going. He looks up from his schedule again, eyes locking on a short dark haired boy, leaning against a locker. He watches as another kid comes up to him and they exchange in the most obvious drug deal ever. The shorter boy pockets the cash and tosses a small baggie with white powder at the buyer. Ian is so done because this shit is ridiculous. 

A few moments later, he heads over to the kid,   
"Hey, I was-"   
Even though he's short, the kid is pretty strong and he shoves Ian against his locker, pressing his body against Ian's to keep him still. Ian hates himself for thinking the first thought he has is that the boy isn't awful looking. He's actually pretty cute.   
He's got the brightest blue eyes Ian's ever seen, and his jawline is strong, it's just that he's got smudges of dirt across his face and bruises on his jaw and neck. If he just took a shower- not that that's stopping the flood of fantasies that take over Ian's mind. 

He shakes out of it and flips their positions, slamming the kid into the locker instead,   
"Do however many shitty drug deals you want. I'm not telling anybody anything, but don't fucking put your hands on me. Ever." He slams the boy against the locker again, silently thanking ROTC training and stomps off back the way he came, not caring if he's late or doesn't even make it to his damn homeroom.  
"Whatever you say firecrotch! " The kid yells after him. Without looking back, Ian flips him off. Then he takes out his phone and texts Andi that he just got into his first fight. 

She texts him back before he finds his class, and he laughs, already feeling better. 

Score one for Gallagher! Just gotta remember to not pop a boner. You do that down on the southside while some thug is beating on you and they're gonna tear your ass up. And not in the good way. Good luck baby bro :-) -Andi

Ian's been in his English class for about fifteen minutes when Lip's girlfriend walks in, buttoning her pants, making it extremely clear what had just happened. The teacher doesn't even bat an eye, just gestures to her seat,   
"Late again Ms. Milkovich."   
She rolls her eyes and sits kiddie corner from Ian, turning back to smile at him, and  
"Prep school right?"   
"Huh?"   
"You're Lip's brother right?"   
"Yeah."   
"Mandy Milkovich." She holds out a hand and he shakes it. "We're gonna have a real fun time, Northside." She says, a grin on her face.  
"Why does that scare me?"   
She giggles, and turns around with a wink.

When Ian walks into Geometry, a young blonde woman is sitting on a table in the front of the room, and a kid is literally sitting on the window sill, smoking a cigarette.   
"Oh you must be our new student! I got an email about you this morning." She jumps off the table and shakes his hand, "I'm Miss Summers. Come on, let's go over a few things. Mickey you've got five minutes." She calls, and Ian realizes she's talking to the kid hanging out the window. He turns around to make a smart ass comment, and Ian realizes it's the drug dealing kid from earlier. He grimaces. 

Miss Summers hands him a syllabus and he's not at all worried about passing this class.  
"Ian, I've looked over your transcript and hopefully we can work something out for this year alright? As for today, we're going to be taking a test, so if you could help a student out with it, I would be extremely grateful. "  
Ian nods and the woman actually claps her hands,   
"Alright class, everyone get in your testing groups! Mickey put out that cigarette, Ian's gonna help you on the test." Ian fights the urge to groan, and takes the test packet from Miss Summers, following Mickey to two open seats. 

As soon as he sits next to Mickey, the other boy takes the test packet and the pencil,   
"Don't need your fucking help."   
"But I-"   
Mickey ignores him, taking a lighter out of his pocket and flipping it on and off.   
"What are you doing?" Ian hisses.   
"What's it look like?"  
"It looks like you didn't write anything on the test." Ian snarks back, if this kid can have an attitude, so can he.  
"Pretty sure I wrote my name firecrotch." He says gesturing to the messy writing at the top of the page. And oh my god the kid has 'fuck u-up" tatted on his knuckles. Ian looks around for the punked cameras because he has to be about to meet Ashton Kutcher. 

"Will you stop calling me that? It's not my name and it's not original."   
"Just assuming the carpet matches the drapes." Mickey says lowly, that stupid smirk on his face. Ian hates that he thinks it's kind of hot.   
"We're you hoping I'd let you see or?"   
The smirk drops off of his face and he shoves Ian hard,   
"I'm not a fucking fag."   
"That's offensive." Ian snaps.  
Why? You a cocksucker?"   
"Shut the fuck up." The swear feels right coming from Ian's mouth and he trembles with anger.   
Mickey glares and goes back to flipping his lighter. 

Ian let's out a few deep breaths before he speaks again,   
"You really don't know anything?"   
"Clearly not." He snaps.   
"Look, I know how to do it and I'll help if-"   
"I don't wanna fucking know how to find the cosine of a triangle. If you want to do it, do it your fucking self." He snaps. He grabs a cigarette out of his pocket, and heads over to the still open window, despite the dirty look that Miss Summers gives him.

Lunch couldn't come faster to be honest, not only was Ian starving but he needed a break. He wasn't stupid enough to use his iPhone 5 in front of these pieces of shit, but he had a janky old Ipod nano that was probably alright. He sat at a random empty table and opened his peanut butter and jelly sandwich and put in his head phones, blasting the latest fall out boy album.

"So. Your boy toy has a brother." Mickey says, lighting a cigarette. The lunch monitor shakes his head at him and Mickey flips him off. Mandy reaches for a puff and he relents. 

"He's hot as shit."  
"Yeah that tells me nothing."  
Mandy laughs, "I dunno, just know he came from a nice neighborhood. Ain't even been to the southside."   
"Well yeah he looks like he walked out of a fuckin gap kids ad."   
"Aww does our little Mick Mick have a crush?" Mandy teases.   
"Shut the fuck up." He grinds out, twisting her nipple.  
Oww!" She screamed.   
"Dont say dumb shit like that again." Mickey says, his eye on Ian sitting across the lunchroom.   
"God Mick you're a wreck." Mandy flipped him off and then walked off, he didn't realize she still had his cigarette until he could no longer spot her.   
"Bitch." He grumbled.


End file.
